


staying warm in my bed

by remiulle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sleep Deprivation, akira: im gay but how the fuck am i supposed to tell that to my cat, morgana is chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiulle/pseuds/remiulle
Summary: Someone's been on Akira's mind lately. Lying awake in bed, thinking about him... has never felt so dreamy. He finds it hard to admit, though. Seeking comfort through that pesky feline, though, is one way to go about it.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	staying warm in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime during kamoshida's palace.

“ _ You ever loved anyone, Mona? _ ” 

“Go to sleep,” Morgana replied, voice subdued, muffled. He tossed his head away from the boy who asked the question, closing his beady eyes. 

“ _ I’m asking you a question _ ,” muttered the voice, commanding an answer, in spite of the situationally dismal and uneventful setting of nighttime. 

Morgana wanted to squeeze his eyes shut until they popped into the back of his head. He brought one paw up to his muzzle, resting it there, half-covering his shut eyes. He kicked the cat bedding, feeling physically uncomfortable, which was unforeseen, typically. His bedtimes continued to get earlier and earlier. One might describe him as a dead beat. Biting back at those insults, might he add, drained much of his energy away, as well.  _ Sometimes it’s a bit unfair _ , he would think.

“I don’t know,” Morgana said. He curled in on himself, bringing his back paws to his chin. 

“ _ You don’t know? _ ” A brief moment of hesitation. “Thought you would be more interesting.”

Morgana piped up, turning around to face the bed that was the source of such noise. 

“Akira,” he mewed, deadpan as he could be. “I’m a talking cat. What more can you ask of me?”

“You said you were a human…” Akira said as he lay his head back down on his pillow, smirking through a fatigued exhale.

“I...” Morgana was stumped. He whipped his tail, frustrated, mostly with Akira, but, in the back of his head, he knew he should be with himself as well. He leapt from his bed, padding over the splintering wooden floor. He took his new position on top of Akira’s chest, and dilated his eyes, cobalt as could be. The kid was still wearing his glasses, so, Morgana being lazy and unsurprised, pawed at his specs. He envied the thumbs of his other form. Morgana winced as he bounced, Akira choking with laughter, as he did nothing to help the cat remove the spectacles. Morgana managed to hook a claw under the brim, awkwardly shuffling them off the face of a laughing Joker. He barely noticed how his spine dipped as the thief’s hand rested in the middle of his back, scratching at his scruff with a few fingers.

Akira grabbed his glasses and set them on his nightstand. He brought both of his hands to the sides of Morgana’s face. The inky cat rolled his eyes, sitting straight-backed, attempting to wriggle out of Akira’s affectionate grip. He only smiled more as he gave Morgana another quick scratch behind the ears. 

“Sto-op,” Morgana said, though he didn’t really mean it. He hated it when any of the thieves  _ pet _ him like a  _ cat _ , but, alas, it never felt half bad. 

“Like I asked,” Akira continued, before dropping his hands to rest loosley atop his chest. “You ever been in love?” He stared at the feline, who only looked away, down, at anything other than Akira. 

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t call it love, but… it could be,” Morgana mumbled, voice toothy and flustered. He honestly didn’t know if he had ever been in love. He looked back at Akira, who only squinted at the cat. Morgana didn’t know if he was disappointed, or his eyesight really was  _ that _ abismal. 

“You?” Morgana asked.

Akira immediately(Morgana means,  _ immediately _ ) brought a hand to his face, fingers loosely covering his lips. As nonchalant as he wanted to be about it, it was quite noticeable. But Morgana didn’t  _ not  _ see the rise in the boy’s cheeks, and how his ears went red, and how he looked away, unforthcoming as readily as he needed to be. Morgana didn’t inherently  _ want  _ to see that Joker-esque smirk crossing his face, that confident exhibition of teeth and lips. Morgana did see the glint in his eyes, though, the things he couldn’t say but wanted to, so badly.

Morgana watched in intrigue. Akira closed his eyes and set his head back on his pillow; he moved the hand covering his mouth, finally uncovering that mellow grin that Morgana was so anticipating. He sighed softly, smile still on his lips. It was not as wide as the cat had thought it out to be before. 

“I try to sleep, sometimes… ‘m kept up.”

“By who?” It was clear that Akira had asked Morgana that one question, for validation, comfort, or an outlet, or something. He didn’t care about Mona. 

Akira remained silent. His smile didn’t falter, but, it grew to become more doleful, or muted. Morgana continued to study his face. He was soundless; his normal, fiery, vivid conduct was unobstructed, now. Despite his grin, Morgana could see his clenched jaw. 

_ You can’t tell me _ . 

_ Didn’t think you were really the type to fall in love, Joker. _ It almost came out. But it didn’t. 

Morgana flicked his tail against Akira’s stomach playfully, hoping to communicate an ‘ _ it’s okay, you don’t need to say anything. I got you _ .’ 

“Well, I’m pretty tired, honestly,” Morgana sighed as he curled up on Akira’s chest, resting his chin on one of the boy’s hands. Akira moved it, and instead placed it on Morgana’s back once again. It didn’t do much, just sort of sat there. Morgana didn’t mind, and in fact, he  _ actually  _ did prefer Joker’s company when in slumber, in defiance of how mortified he was of being treated like a feline. He thought, though… in his haze of a tired mind… that he could get used to sleeping here. 

He thought, maybe, Akira could rest a little easier. 

He didn’t know, though, that Akira didn’t like sleeping on his back. The thief lay awake the rest of the night, thinking about a multitude of things: one, the vague phantasm that, after deep thought and consideration, he might call love; two, the cat asleep, well-nigh comatose, on his chest, and if he should shove him to the ground, and finally rest easy on his stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick something that came to mind one night. i haven't found much motivation to continue though, so... if you like it, leave a comment and let me know if you want an actual follow up to the fic, cus i'd love some feedback! aight, hope you enjoyed! 🧙


End file.
